


Curls (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, and just when Dan thinks his day can't get worse, he doesn't realize what happened to his hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, my first drabble! I'm in love with Pastel! Dan x Punk! Phil, so you'll be seeing more of those X3

It was fucking raining.

Dan was racing towards his school, hiding his pink flower crown carefully under his arms and away from the rain, but it barely helped, his jumper was getting soaked too.

He finally made it to the school, and once he had reached the halls and out of the rain, he sighed and placed his flower crown on his head, and headed towards his locker.

It was normal for people to laugh at him, he was the schools ‘flower boy’. But today, it felt different. He felt as if the kids were laughing about something about him, and not just him in general. This caused him to shrink back slightly more than usual.

When he reached his locker, he couldn’t help but notice the punks nearby eyeing him with a weird look, but Dan ignored them. He couldn’t help though, as he was swapping some of his books, but to eye Phil Lester from the corner of his eye.

Dan thought he was beautiful. The way his skin matched his black hair, which the blue tips. The silver piercings and black tattoos.

Phil couldn’t help but look back at Dan. Phil was a softie, all his friends knew that, and because of this, Phil found Dan adorable. Even more so with his curled hair, which was obviously the rains fault.

A group of people were walking past Dan and one snickered. “Oi, flower boy, nice hobbit hair!”

This caused Dan to whip around, his eyes wide. The boy’s comment seem to make over people around the area grow the confidence to also tease Dan, some even shoving the boy.

Dan’s mind swirled. It was too much. He hated being bullied for his hair, it was the reason he would straighten it. He didn’t bother locking his locker as he dropped his books, racing off to the disabled toilets that nobody ever used.

The disabled toilets were just normal toilets, except there were wider and less cubicles. Nobody used them anyway, it’s where Dan would hang out if he had ever felt it was too much. He jumped onto the counter in front of the mirror, pulling his knees to his chest as he cried silent tears, sniffing slightly.

He heard heavy footsteps a few minutes later, causing him to panic slightly as he stared at the door. He didn’t feel the need to hide in a cubical, someone already knew he was there, it didn’t matter.

Surprisingly, Phil walked in, looked around the restrooms until his eyes landed on Dan, smiling slightly. This surprised Dan, who shifted away little, forgetting his appearance for a moment.

Phil walked over, placing his bag on the counter next to Dan, looking up at the boy. “You alright, Dan?” Phil asked with a soft voice, greatly surprising Dan. Dan nodded a little, before wiping his cheeks.

“Y-yeah… it was just raining, so my hair curled…” Dan muttered, looking at Phil’s blue eyes with a suspicious gaze. Phil only smiled sweetly, before opening his bag.

“Here, come closer,” Dan obeyed, dangling his legs over the counter, resting his hands on the edge. Phil stood in between Dan’s legs, leaning close to Dan. Phil then lifted up his hands, revealing straightener that he had plugged into the wall. Dan’s eyes lit up.

“You—“ Phil cut him off though, poking Dan’s nose.

“Here, I’ll straighten your hair.”

Phil spent the next fifteen minutes straightening Dan’s hair, not really caring when his lips brushed against Dan’s skin when he moved close to straighten the sides, smirking when Dan went red like a tomato.

Soon, Phil was finished, and leaned backwards. His hips were pressed against the counter, and Dan’s legs had wrapped loosely around Phil’s waist. They didn’t bother moving, just looking at each other in comfortable silence.

Dan, face growing red, finally leaned forward and pecked Phil’s nose, smiling weakly. “Thank you for that…”

Phil was pink as well, but grinned happily. “You’re welcome,” he said, moving back and away from Dan. He helped him off the counter before placing the straightener in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: OKAY SO I THOUGHT I PUT THIS HERE BUT I DIDNT???? well, i wrote a sequel (like, ages ago to writing this edit oops) to this called Texts!! heres the link; http://archiveofourown.org/works/7288396


End file.
